Worthy of her Love
by sam smarty
Summary: The war of the five kings continues even after the death of Renly and Robb. Stannis is ready to storm King's Landing. Lannisters need help, some serious help & their only chance is Jon Snow, commander of strongest sellsword company in Essos. What happens when Sansa runs away from the capital but Arya gets captured by the queen, becoming Joffrey's plaything. How will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**"talk"**_

 _ **'thoughts'**_

 _ **"..." these dots between words in dialogues represent the time gap, i.e. pause**_

* * *

 _ **Worthy of your Love**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

After the Death of Jon Arryn, Robert Baratheon travelled Winterfell to ask his friend Eddard stark, lord of Winterfell to be his hand. He also brokered marriage between his son and Eddard's eldest daughter Sansa.

Eddard with his daughters' Sansa and Arya travelled to the kings landing along with the king. Eddard took his responsibilities as hand of the king at kings landing, but went along with his investigation of murder of Jon arryn. Soon he discovered that king's wife Cersie Lannister cheated her husband and all of her children were not Robert's. But unfortunately Robert died before eddard could tell him the truth, before dying Robert named eddard as protector of the realm, till his heir come of age. After Roberts's death, eddard proclaimed stannis as rightful heir. But was imprisoned by queen for treason. Sansa was captured by queen's men and held captive at kings landing. While Arya managed to get away from gold cloaks and took hiding in flee bottom.

When news of Eddard's imprisonment reached Winterfell, his son Robb stark called his banners and marched south. Robb made deal with lord of crossing, Walder Frey to marry one of his daughter for their aid in war against lannisters. Edmure Tully also raised his banners with his nephew. Robb also managed to capture Jaime Lannister.

At the same time Renly and stannis Baratheon both proclaimed themselves king of the seven kingdoms. Tyrells supported Renly while crownlanders supported stannis Baratheon. In addition stannis also hired sellsword companies from essos.

Amidst of this, Robb stark got some random girl pregnant, to preserve her honor, he married her, and broke his promise to Walder Frey. But As compensation, Robb stark granted harrenhal to Walder Frey and arranged another marriage, between his uncle edmure Tully and one of Walder Frey's daughters. In the meantime, Balon Greyjoy also proclaimed himself the king of iron islands, which led to the war that was named as war of the five Kings.

Tywin took advantage of situation between Freys and Starks, so he conspired along with Walder Frey and Roose Bolton to kill Robb stark. At the wedding of edmure Tully, Frey ambushed northern party. And Robb stark, his mother catelyn Tully, his wife and his bannermen were killed, thus Red wedding finally silenced the rebellion from north.

On the other side, renly was murdered by stannis Baratheon with blood magic. After Renly's death most of storm landers sided with stannis Baratheons inspite of Margery Tyrell being pregnant with Renly's child. Increasing Stannis's army by forty thousand men.

In the meantime, Sansa stark somehow managed to flee from kings landing. But unfortunately, Arya was apprehended by Goldcloaks. Arya was taken prisoner at kings landing and became object for Joffrey Baratheon's entertainment. She was mistreated and abused by Joffrey Baratheon.

Tyrells proclaimed in name of Renly's unborn child to get their hold over seven kingdom.

Also beyond the Wall, another king rose, with army of more than hundred thousand Wildlings. Lord Commander of Night's Watch, Jeor Mormont sent raven for help to the lords of westros but southern kings heeded no attention to the threat from beyond the wall.

And now with stannis Baratheon ready to strike kings landing, and Tyrells readying their arsenals, lannisters were forced to seek help from outside.

* * *

 _ **Cannon divergence.**_

 _1\. Arya stark is older (around ten and six), so does Sansa._

 _2\. Before Sansa's marriage to Joffrey she ran away_

 _3\. Ned returned Winterfell only with her sister's body. (No bastard of Winterfell)_

 _4\. Margaery is pregnant with Renly's child._

 _5\. Jon snow is a sellsword from essos, and he is commander of a sellsword company 'starve swords'_

 _6\. Jeor Mormont alive, so does Benjen Stark._

 _7\. Characters are going to be OOC's._

* * *

 **A/N-update will be here but tell me what you think about it...**

 **leave reviews and follow up...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"talk"**

 **'thoughts'**

 **"..." these dots between words in dialogues represent the time gap, i.e. pause**

* * *

 _ **Worthy of your Love**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Her eyes**

* * *

After death of renly and Robb stark's death, things were supposed to get better, yet it turned worst for Lannisters. Sansa stark ran away, Tyrells were causing tumult, stannis was on their gates metaphorically.

In small council meeting, varys suggested to hire sell sword companies but it was clear that sellswords holds no loyalty, there was no guarantee that they would not stab them in the back when enemy stand at their gates.

But then varys apprised them about a sellsword company, Starve Swords.

Starved Swords, strongest mercenary company in essos. Founded by not some legend of history, but a Westrosi bastard, Jon snow, better known as Jon Dualfang. Ten years ago none would have envisioned, a bastard leading largest sellsword company. More than 30,000 strong fighter at his back, loyal only to him, very unlike other sellsword companies though.

Started as sellsword, selling his sword to highest bidder, filling his pocket. Then he bought slaves from masters of Yunkai and Meereen. He fed them, he trained them, and he gave them freedom, a better life. Still, half his army comprise former slaves.

He took weak, and built strong out of them. Once half-starved people, now fiercest warriors in his company.

They call him son of demon at least behind his back for sure. He also wields dual bastard swords, a rare talent refined with years of practice. He fought against dothraki screamers, Westrosi knights, unsullied, even fought in fighting pits of Meereen and outlived all of them. They are the one who defeated and wrecked once strongest mercenaries of essos, 'golden company' in open fields.

He began his crusade alone, with kitchen knives in hand, but now he holds tens of thousands of swords at his disposal.

Varys also told queen regent and king about their loyalty, they never broke any of their contracts. After few discussion, queen regent agreed. Varys sent words to essos to the Starve Swords, inviting their commander to kings landing for dialogue. Lannisters were clearly getting desperate by day, westerland forces were not enough against stannis Baratheon's. They needed men, loyal men who could be trusted and only possible way for that was Starve Swords.

Jon was in Highgarden when he got words about Queen Regent's invitation. He was pleased that everyone's ready to suck his cock to get him fight for them. Tyrells already offered him quite a deal for aiding them against Lannister and he would have taken that deal but now he decided to consider his option, after all they were sellsword, they fight for gold not honor. he told Tyrells to give him time to consider their offer, and luckily Tyrells were also late on their preparation, they had sixty thousand men but no seize weapons.

As soon as possible he took his leave from Highgarden and turned to kings landing. Currently he only had four men accompanying him; Hazeal, Loraz, Nizaam and Leon. All four of them were captain in his company. They were one the first to join him on his crusade. He made it there with them at his side, they were his brother in all but blood.

In three day they made it to the capital. Kings landing, stinking shit city of king of westros. He travelled westros many times before, but never got even near king's landing, and now when he got there, he wished he hadn't.

The Stink in air was sickening. He want to just get his work done and get away from this place.

They made to the Red keep in less than an hour, greatest keep as it was said. Before entering they were halted by guards whom he recalled were known as Goldcloaks.

"Stop, what business do you have," one of Goldcloak asked, eyeing their array.

"We are here on Queen Regent's invitation" Jon answered while handing the parchment with royal seal to him. As soon as they recognised the seal, a frown cemented on their face.

"My apologies, my lords….. You are welcome" Goldcloak finally got out of way and they walked in.

Big door, following in to the great hall. His mates seemed rather busy in their talk of whores in the capital. But he was fascinated with the architecture.

The hall was stuffed, lot of people, but he presumed it to be usual for king's court. But then suddenly someone's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Stop it" he heard, 'definitely a girl' he discerned.

As he turned his head he saw a girl, she was on her knees. And a man in armour was battering her ceaselessly.

He had seen these things before, in Yunkai and Meereen. Masters torturing their slave but he never expected that in Westros.

But again, everyone in westros was after all king's slave, one way or another.

He chose to just stay silent and let it all end.

"Are we not going to talk to king" Hazeal whispered close to his ear.

"Whores can wait," he remarked with a bored look, Jon knew why they were being so desperate, they just want to go and jump in the brothel.

"But I cannot" Hazeal said with a wry smile, it irked Jon even more.

So Jon heeded no attention to him, instead walked forward a little to get better view of the king's court show.

His eyes abruptly went to floor, there was blood. He was sure the girl was bleeding.

Then his gaze went to the one sitting on the throne, a boy, smiling and enjoying at the pain of a little girl who could not be more than ten and six.

"My lady is overdressed, unburden her" boy king commanded his knight. Jon never could have imagined this kind of scene at King's court.

At least now it was clear that King Joffrey Baratheon was nothing but pathetic and spoiled brat.

Knight followed his king's word, and pulled a dagger and walked behind that girl and started rending her dress.

Girl was screaming him to stop, asking for help but all was in vain, it was not like someone's going to help her, what kind of fool would oppose king in his own keep.

Again he moved forwards a little, but suddenly amidst of her protest she turned back holding her torn up dress to preserve her modesty and there He saw her face, but more than that he saw her eyes, her dark grey eyes and tears wetting her face. There was this odd feeling which he never felt before. Something awakened inside of him, he did not knew why but he couldn't stop his steps. He plunged forward unsheathing his sword, and resting it at knight's throat who was assaulting the girl.

"Stop, if you like head on your shoulders" Jon declaimed in a grave tone. There was a shock for a brief in the hall before panic took over and before long every single sword inside the hall was pointing at him.

"How dare you, who are you" Joffrey asked angrily.

Jon himself couldn't fathomed why he did it, 'is this girl a witch or something', he thought.

But whatever the reason he was fucked. Before he could answer the king, his friends also drew their swords and walked forward while keeping their swords pointed at Goldcloaks.

"He is Jon Dualfang, commander of Starve swords….we were invited by Queen Regent, your grace" Hazeal answered with his firm voice unwaveringly. Sometimes Jon couldn't believe that he's the same boy whom he bought from masters of Yunkai years ago, who could not utter a single word without quivering. But now standing against the King unwaveringly.

Though, his words didn't had much success for betterment of their situation. King's anger was evident.

"I don't care if he is commander of slaves and beggars, how dare he raise sword against my kingsguard" boy king nearly screamed. It seemed to convince Jon better that this boy king was beyond pathetic.

But then again Jon's gaze went back to the girl, she was also looking at him with her perplexed expression while trying hold her dress up to cover herself. Instantly, he shoved the knight at his sword to the side with heavy thrust making him fall on his stomach.

He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her small frame. He extended his hand to her.

She seemed unsure and hesitant to his approach which in turn confused him even more. But slowly she moved her hand to take his hand and stood up to her feet. Her touch was soft and warm, something he did not felt in a long time. As soon as she was up, she quickly pulled back her hand from his.

She looked at him, like she met him before, that she have seen him before but he was sure he never met her before. 'After all he won't forget those eyes for sure' he thought.

"Kill him" Joffrey Baratheon roared at his men.

And in an instant, king's men were all around then. Jon also unsheathed his second sword. Lannister men moved towards them and began their assault, but before their steel could came in his range, Jon retorted with his counter, moving swiftly and severing heads of three of king's men with single strike which intimidated most in the hall. Crowd was dead silent.

King's men got more wary of him, no one dared to make any reckless move at him.

"I said, kill them you bastards" once again boy king yelled at his men.

Suddenly same knight whom he shoved few moments before and whom the boy king called his kingsguard came running at him with his sword. But Jon countered the strike with minimum resistant while moving swiftly to the left to kick his right thigh making him fall to the ground flat on his back and pointing his sword at his throat.

"Stop it now, and no one has to die" Jon declaimed with a loud, his voice was harsh and grave. But boy king was way too arrogant to heed to his warning, so evident fight broke out.

And as a result, few moments later, more than thirty Goldcloaks were already piled up on the ground. He also got rid of those infamous Kingsguards who were considered to be greatest warriors in westros. They were sloppier than his new recruits. But still, their number was not something to be handled by five men. Amidst of the skirmish, his eyes wandered to the little girl once again, most girls would have shut their eyes rather than seeing the butchery but she did not, she stood right there straight, watching as bodies piled around her, there was no fear or disgust in her eyes but rage and hunger, hunger for blood.

Suddenly someone's voice made everyone in hall to halt,

"What the hell is going on here." A man walked forward with a perplexed look, he seemed to be above his forties, followed by men in red armours with Lion engraved on it. He readily guessed him as one of the lannisters.

"Grandfather…. this man attacked my kingsguards, kill him" Joffrey again fired his words angrily, it was clear that he was beyond pissed,

"Grandfather…then you must be Lord Tywin Lannister" Jon said to tywin. He heard of him before, his feats against Reynes were quite famous in essos too.

As tywin walked closer and he saw his face. He sorted him as northerner, dark hair and beard. And he wielded two swords, 'impressive' he thought.

"I am Jon snow, commander of Starve swords, your Daughter asked us for aid, but here… this is not the welcome I expected" Jon voiced in his stern voice.

'Northern bastard, commander of Sellswords Company' he thought. Tywin already had enough enemies in north, and he did not needed more. Tywin looked at him for a moment then turned around. It was too crowded, so he beckon everyone to leave the hall, soon enough the hall was relieved.

Tywin turned to his Grandson, he wanted to know the truth, "what happened here," he asked Joffrey in a straight tone yet intimidating enough for a boy king.

"This man attacked and killed my kingsguard, he raised swords against his king" Joffrey said hastily. But tywin was not a fool, these five men killed two dozens of their men, along with all seven kingsguards. They worth more alive than dead.

"well, that's half-truth, i am a sellsword lord tywin, I do not serve any king or queen, these honourable anointed knights were beating up a little harmless girl, I just lend my aid to the girl," Jon said wryly turning his gaze to the girl.

"and for which I hope she will pay me handsomely at some night… she's better than most you find in those damn brothels." Jon remarked keeping his gaze at girl. She was sending him death glare, and he already fathomed that if it was possible to kill by looking at someone, he would be dead by now.

As Tywin's eyes went to girl, he readily recognised her as one of stark girl. Her head was bleeding, until then he had only heard about his grandson but now he witnessed it with his own eyes.

"Take girl to her chamber" tywin ordered, one of his men.

As stark girl was taken out of there, Tywin turned to face the essosi sellsword.

"You not only attacked the king's men but killed them…. its treason," tywin said glaring at him. Joffrey walked down from the throne to his side, smiling at Jon, as his grandfather took his side.

"I am not one of your subjects, so fuck treason….Also I warned all of them to stand down….they didn't…..so now they are permanently down….. why don't we just get to work, I hope you still need my men" jon said in his stern and challenging tone,

Tywin didn't like that a bit, but inspite of that, there was something in this man which intrigued him. But more than that he needed his help. If stannis were to attack them right then, they would fall in less than an hour for sure. He needed 'Starve Swords' to fight for them. He needed Jon snow.

* * *

 ** _A/N_ \- i left out Arya's pov in this chap but it will come in next chapters,**

 **hope you like it leave comments. tell me what you think about it.**

 **one more thing i want to tell you guyz that the name 'Jon dualfang', its not my imagination, i took it from some other fic i read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Worthy of your Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: My life in King's landing**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

Tywin didn't like that a bit, but inspite of that, there was something in this man which intrigued him. But more than that he needed his help. If stannis were to attack them right then, they would fall in less than an hour for sure. He needed 'Starve Swords' to fight for them. He needed Jon snow.

* * *

Its blessing from gods that Lannisters need their help desperately or they would have been dead by now. And as turned out Tywin Lannister was indeed a perceptive man and offered them royal revelries for time being.

He never would have thought but he liked the charisma of holding power of such as red keep.

Sun went down long ago, they were walking toward their chamber, his friend were persistent on sharing chamber, they suspected that king might send his men to kill them all. And to his dismay, they were right, it would not very unlikely for boy king to send his men to murder them in sleep.

As they entered, he was dazzled with the sight. His mansion at bravos and Pentos was fine, but this was magnificent. Interior seemed unlike what he ever discerned. And then he got, exactly why people die and kill thousands for that godforsaken throne.

And thankfully, this time, his mates seemed to share his amaze.

"Oh god, it's good I didn't die," Leon voiced, it was evident that the place was clearly above their imagination and their self-sustained standard.

Everyone agreed with Leon at least on this one, it was worth it to witness a place like that before turning to their grave.

Not long after, all of them made themselves perfectly comfortable. Food and wine was well prepared, best cuisine of Westros, fine Dornish wine and nothing taste better than Dornish wine except for Dornish women.

"So care to explain your stunt from before, commander" Nizaam voiced in his recently acquired Braavosi accent and he was good at it.

"you don't have to call me that" Jon said, trying to jump up from the evident discussion. But he knew his men better, and Nizaam's persistence was unrivalled.

"Give him an answer," Hazeal uttered with a snort, they all wanted to know why their commander marched them to suicide without giving a reason.

Jon was distressed. He himself asked the same question thousand time, but no answer. And he was already familiar with his companion's persistence.

"I wanted to know about that boy king, and as an outcome, he successfully proved himself to be pathetic little twat" Jon averred, giving glance to his mate.

He had to lie, he couldn't just tell them, that a little girls got deep in his head. That would be a huge scandal for sure. It was better to keep them under pretense. But he have to find about that girl, she didn't seemed like a witch but there was definitely something wrong.

' _is this what they call infatuation'_ a thought crossed his head.

* * *

Finally bleeding stopped, it was a grace that the servant girl gave her those herbs. But still, it hurts a lot. Two year back she never would have imagined something like that. Her life changed faster than the snow in summer. For last eight months, she's prisoner of Cersie, no, more like a play thing for Joffrey. She heard about Targaryen's as how their madness emerged from their sinful obliquities of fouling the god's decree. But now she truly believed those words, she witnessed it after all, Joffrey was not mad, he was insane, he was a monster, a pathetic one.

She had tried to rote in her mind, that she had accustomed her to not get affected with Joffrey's sadistic ploys, but that was a lie and she knew it. It was not the first time, he humiliated her, he had done worse but today he went too far in his amusement.

He did that before but in front of whole court was imprudent. His action would only prove his insolence to others.

But she swore, that his breathing days would be over soon. She already heard that stannis would soon storm king's landing, and Lannister neither have men nor allies to fight this war. And even if they somehow did manage to defeat stannis, Tyrells would still kill them all.

Whoever takes that damn throne, it would be her who would win in the end.

Her mind also drifted back to that man, he called himself Jon snow if she remembered clearly. He certainly looked a lot like her father. He also called himself commander of something and was invited by Cersie,

Still, man was a mystery, it made no sense as why would he help her. And let alone stand against Joffrey. What motive could he possibly had to do what he did.

suddenly his words came running to his mind, _'and for which I hope she will pay me handsomely at some night… she's better than most you find in those damn brothels'_

Did he think of her as some whore? _'Well you are….…. at least for that cunt….'_ a voice screamed in her head,

But still he wouldn't have done all of that just to sleep with her. _'Then why'_

She was lost in her thought when suddenly door opened. And even before looking she knew who it was. Footsteps rang like hammer on her head, he had roted his footstep, his bloody stink for nights deep in her mind.

She wasn't afraid of him, but anxiety was a nasty thing.

He walked towards her with his sword in his hand like he was some kind of warrior, but she knew better, even Rickon would kill him in his first combat.

She promised herself to be strong and brave, to not fear anything, but at that point trepidation was something she could not keep at bay.

* * *

"My little wolf," he was standing so close to her that she can feel his breath on her face. She gulped and prepared herself for the act.

He cupped his cheeks, his finger moved up, tracing the fresh wound on her head.

"Does it hurt," he asked while caressing her wound.

Her quivering body, her trembling words, always brings out an euphoric sensation, which he couldn't analogize with anything else. Rent, bruises, scratches on her body, all of them were his achievements. He wished to extract obedience out of her.

He liked how she flinch when his fingers touch her skin, her conscience fighting dual fight within herself, pride versus obedience. Which he would make sure to end in his favour every time he fiddle with her body, her soul. She was paying the price of sins of her traitorous family, all dead, only her and her sister whom he would get his hand on anyhow.

He would kill every single person in seven kingdom if that's what it would take to get Sansa stark at his mercy. But for now he would douse his quench with his wild little wolf.

He stroked his thumb over the bruise on her head.

"Does it hurt" he asked, playing gentle, he wanted to hear her trembling words.

"A little your grace" she replied, with evident shudder,

"Do you think what I did was not wrong" he asked probing her head.

"King can do no wrong, your grace" her words were frail, and yet facetious which he hates, she should submit to him completely, his slave should not pretend.

Pain inspires obedience, he again moved his finger over her wound but this time dug his nail deep inside, making her shriek in pain, tears made their out of her dark grey eyes. But today she didn't jerked away from him and that was enough to fill his head with pride. After quite hard endeavour of months, she resolved to obedience but he wanted more than that, he wanted much more than her obedience, he want her broken soul.

As her body subsided to the pain, he knew what was needed, he again nudged his nail, but this time so deep that blood rushed out, along with her shrieks. He was adamant on tormenting her to the state when she would not plead for her death from gods but from him.

Her cries and scream were music to his ears. He finally pulled his hand, traveling down her neck, her sobbing still sourced his amusement. His finger advanced at her collarbone, making her gulp her throat dry. His other hand wrapped around back, and eventually traveling south to grip her ass tight, making her gasp at once, and plunging her body at him. Her hands melded into fist, in a vain try to calm her nerve, to halt her cries and tears.

His breath warm on her neck, he took in her smell, it was good one for his taste. Lowering his head to nudge his lip on her soft skin. Then sinking down his canines, just over the arteries in which he could feel her blood rushing like storm. She tried to pull away but he held his grip on her, over her hips.

Her low running suppressed defiance that glanced from her response was making him hard, it always does, her trepidation, quiver, her deterrence, all of it was his pleasure. After all she was a sweet delicious cuisine on her own.

And patently, her nightdress was peaking his interest, he pulled back a little, resting his hands on her shoulders, taking his time to probe her blanched face.

After few moments, At once he pulled her dress down her shoulder, obvious to its rending, her dress was now low enough to get a good view of rift of her fine tits. But he needed more, he hauled her dress again but this time the motive was accomplished.

Her perfectly shaped tits revealed themselves, perfectly heaving up and down along her breaths. He couldn't keep his hands off them, he cupped them hard. She winced in pain, while jumping back involuntarily, and that what he wanted, defiance, defiance which he would shatter.

"Now that was not good, you see." he said staring at her face, while she held her head towards the floor.

* * *

She fathomed what was coming, instantly, he plunged toward her, encircling his hand around her waist and pulling her with him, and then suddenly shoving her on bed. She was on her stomach, when she felt his filthy hands, lifting her dress at tormenting pace. Slowly exposing her thighs for him to witness. It doesn't matter, how many times that happened before, every time it's just same. She could try to be not affected, but she knew that was impossible. How could she keep her nerve down, how could she just accept and not to be disgusted by the fact that his filthy hand were roaming every inch of her body, devouring her virtue. She cannot do it, but she has to, if she has to survive and get revenge for every single drop of Stark blood they spilled.

He lifted her dress above her hip, she couldn't turn back, barely kept her squeak but not low enough, he cupped her ass cheeks squeezing harshly, she could feel his grip on her ass, his nail dipping in her firm glutes. It felt like her hips were torn down. She bit down the pillow she got her hand on. She wanted it to stop, she wished someone to stop him but she knew better than that but still, she couldn't help but pray for those thing

Suddenly he pulled back, pain subsided, though the lingering sensation of his hand and numbness were still there. She prayed to god, to make him leave, go away. But when does gods listened to her pleads.

Not long moment after her pain subsided, an instant shot of pain again streamed over her thigh. In a reflex, she rolled over onto her side ribs, with her legs cuddled up with her hands, her body curled up into a ball.

She saw his eyes on her, same eyes that she had seen every time, he comes to play with her. But next her eyes ventured to his hand which gripped a long candlestick and she was not oblivious of what was coming for her that night.

"Turn back," his words were frost bites,

"Please, don't" she tried to plead but all in vain, she had no choice but to do as he said, she turned back laying on her knees and hands, preparing herself for the deadening pain that was on its way.

She shutted her eyes, trying to hush the fear and tremble building inside of her.

And then came second strike, she bit the sheet as hard as possible, but that was not enough keep her scream down, and then came third one, then next and then next and it continued. Every time she screamed, room brimmed with his laugh. Pain intensified by moment, her body was all numb, she couldn't keep her pretend anymore. She wanted to just kill that sadistic monster but her body was insensate, she can't feel her lower body anymore.

The more she urged him to stop, more intense it got. Her screams reverberating the room, the hall of maegor's holdfast or maybe whole keep. But none of that mattered, whole keep was deliberately deaf to her screams. And suddenly everything went in dark.

* * *

Bells of Sept brought her back to living world. She tried to remember about last night but all she remembered was her screams, she blacked out which she didn't know when.

She barely managed to lift her head to look around, she was alone in there, but she could still smell him on her. She tried to hold herself up, but pain in her low body made her collapse on bed once again. Suddenly her eyes discerned on the dark red patches on the sheet, blood, she was not oblivious, it was blood. Dried blood on her legs, thigh, and her hips. She could still feel it, memory of last night coming back as vivid images. And that was her life at kings landing.

'But won't be for long', she thought.

* * *

 ** _A/N -_ hi guyz...i made it short cuz i want to update frequent, still over 2k words are good in my prospect.**

 **tell me what you think about it...**  
 **leave comments and follow up...**  
 **til next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Worthy of your Love**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Meet and Greet**_

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

* * *

She barely managed to lift her head to look around, she was alone in there, but she could still smell him on her. She tried to hold herself up, but pain in her low body made her collapse on bed once again. Suddenly her eyes discerned on the dark red patches on the sheet, blood, she was not oblivious, it was blood. Dried blood on her legs, thigh, and her hips. She could still feel it, memory of last night coming back as vivid images. And that was her life at kings landing.

'But won't be for long', she thought.

* * *

Last night was harrowing, Nizaam and Loraz tumbled his night totally, and he had to go to a brothel for a good night sleep, obviously after some tiresome toil. Silver heads have always been his dearest, though he never hoped to find one in kings landing, but looks like he got stars on his side.

And now it was time to get to work for which he travelled all the way to kings landing. He already got words about the meeting, he would be meeting the infamous Queen 'who fucks her brother'. No matter the way you look at it, it was heinous, to even think about it.

But anyway, that was not his concern, his real venture was to get best for him either from Tyrells or Lannisters. So he got out from brothel and made his way to his sleepy head mates.

As he barged into the room, he got what he expected with a little something more for his eyes. His boar of friends wandering somewhere in their sleep not with a single care about the dead bodies piled up around them.

'So boy king did sent his men to butcher them in sleep',

But at the sight that was in front, he couldn't help but pity that little boy, he did not even had wit to send those men in disguise. All of them were there, bloodied in there Goldcloak array. 'What kind of a fool do such a thing?'

"Get up you cunts" he shouted, trying to shake them from their whoring dreams. Hearing his voice suddenly, all of them hauled up at once while pointing their sword at him involuntarily, and still being half asleep.

"Now get those down, and clean up….your stink…. it's like you bathed in wine" he acclaimed, giving an irritated smirk to each of them

"yes, yes, and you…..you stink of whore's perfume" Hazeal remarked while wrying at him.

He drifted his hand through his hair, he didn't had time for their jests.

"Get ready, we have audience with Queen" he rendered, and his voice was serious this time. Jon knows exactly how to make them listen and bid. And that certainly did its work, all of them got up at once, although eyeing him their glares.

All of them got bathed, dressed decently. Unlikely for sellswords but he liked to maintain his good looks, why wilt his inborn quality to make women get down to their knees.

One of servant lead them to a hall, well at least, it was, according to him.

And fortunately, others were already there. He believes, its best to be late than early. As he entered, the table was already full, he had not expected for so many people to be there. He already sensed each and every eye glaring at him like he put spear up their ass.

There was this bald man, then an uptight high collared one, then an very undeliberately old one, then obviously Tywin Lannister and finally the very arousing one, whom he presumed to be Queen regent Cersie Lannister, 'Queen who fucks her brother'.

She was undeniably attractive, he wouldn't mind having her for one or two. Though the way she was glaring at him that seemed highly unlikely.

"We've been here for some time" Queen spoke gritting her teeth, he was crystal that she want to strangle him at the precise moment.

"My apologies" he said though sounding completely deprecate to his words. He took his seat, his companions also took their places on the table.

"We are informed you have over thirty thousand men in your company," Cersie voiced expressing her authority.

"Whoever informed you, must be very capable, your grace" he responded bluntly,

"And their loyalty could perfectly be trusted." Cersie said, though not sure if she was asking or acclaiming.

"Loyalty….. I don't know but contracts are trusted" he replied in stern tone. Honor and loyalty were privileged for family and no one else,

"Fair enough, contracts then" Queen's words were desperate, that much he discerned well enough.

"Pardon me my queen... but my little birds told me….you savoured hospitality of Tyrells at Highgarden for quite long before coming to kings landing" bald one interrupted. 'He must be the eunuch' he thought,

Instantly before he could even respond to eunuch, queen blurted out.

"You traitor, you come in our home, break our bred and sleep with our enemy" Cersie's words were pure anger,

"you can hardly call that silver head whore your enemy, and for the matter of fact, I did not sleep with her, just had her once and then she left to fuck a chubby fat drunk" he dead-panned.

"Guards," she shouted, just to get attention of big hunky Goldcloaks to make entrance and point their swords at him and his friends. He could see, they clearly got strongest men from city watch to put him down.

"Now that's rude, Lord Tywin I considered you to be perceptive man" he turned to Tywin, Tywin was reticent all this time.

"Explain" single word was all Tywin gave in reply.

"Clearly Tyrells got to me before you did…. I went to Highgarden, we had good talk, good wine and terms of aiding them against you,… but then I got words form queen regent and I turned my eyes here, to see where real profit lies." He averred in his defense, without loss of single glare on him. But he was more focussed on Tywin.

"So you want us to believe that you signed no contract with Tyrells" Tywin asked keeping his glazed look,

"Certainly not" he asserted, it was obvious,

"How much gold Lord Tyrell offered to you," Tywin asked while trying to mask his curiosity,

"That's the thing Lord Tywin, in essos it is all gold and women, but in westros gold is not all" he voiced with a wolfish grin wide on his face. He could still sense the anger, distrust, desperation, all directed at him,

"It's better to pass this word game" Cersie declaimed with a loud,

"Yes, of course" he said while diving his hand inside his coat and taking out a rolled parchment, he passed it over to Tywin.

Tywin unrolled it without wasting time, As soon as he finished, he dropped it on table.

"500 thousand gold dragons and lordship over all the lands and income of Riverland" Tywin acclaimed, with a shock yet stern expression.

* * *

"500 thousand gold dragons and lordship over all the lands and income of Riverland" As soon as word made way through her ear to her head, she turned her head glaring that bastard,

"Bastard, always a scum, you think you could be a lord and then what… start a House snow, "she spoke with utter disgust and deterrence. Baseborn always made her disgust them and now a bastard, lower than baseborn was sitting on same table with her.

"I won't mind, lovely possibility" he replied casually, with his irritating grin up his face.

"But Riverlands are given to house Frey for their loyalty to the crown beforehand." Her father entered the conversation, 'how could he be so calm and let this bastard talk to them like their equal'

"What's given could always be taken back," bastard smirked, smiling at their faces.

"Tyrells promised you something, they don't have" Baelish said looking at bastards and then turning to her with a smile, as always trying to get in good books,

"And that's why I'm here not there… but I can always join their ranks," bastard averred, giving them meandered warning, her father should have executed him when he killed their men in front of whole court. And now he sits there in front of them giving those threats.

"Then why shouldn't just cut down your legs, so you won't do that." She said while gritting her teeth's,

"Well I think, we had more than enough for the day," her father again interrupted, while giving her a silent look to back down. She wanted to just order her men to kill him and his slaves. But she knew better than to go against her father.

"Of course, lord Tywin… but there's another piercing matter… I don't know if you are so oblivious, but last night your men attempted to kill my friends…..so let me make it clear… "He stood up, glaring at her and her father,

"Never ever…. I say ever ever do something like that again" bastard declaimed with a loud, and left the chamber, leaving all of them in different sort of reaction. She knew Joffrey sent Goldcloaks to kill them in sleep, but she did not order it. Lately Joffrey was getting distant, it's like he was someone else, not the boy who sucked on her breast, her firstborn.

But despite all of that, that bastard has no right to talk to them in such demeanour, especially her, 'I am the queen'

She turned to her gaze to her father, but he turned away and beckoned others to leave, once only two of them left in the chamber, she blurted out.

"He insult us, he mock us and you are giving him royal hospitalities, father" she professed with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes," he responded, clearly undermining what she just said. She was beyond berated.

"Why" this time, she said with a shout. Suddenly her father's face got dark and grave.

"Why, why….. because, you let renly Baratheon escape kings landing...… because you cannot keep your son in check, because he executed ned stark, raging a rebellion from north, Robb stark is dead but he broke more than twenty thousand of westerland force before making to his grave, war is at our door, we don't have allies, we don't have any aid, and if stannis or Tyrells make it to king's landing, we all will die, our legacy will perish with us….so if we have to win this war, we need that bastard and his thirty thousand men to fight for us, not against us, and maybe even then it won't be enough" her father finished wiping his forehead with his hand.

She hate to admit, but her father was right, they have wars but no allies, and they need help.

"Make sure, your son do not pull any stunt like he did last night," Tywin said, command was evident in his voice. After averring his mind, he walked out leaving her alone.

Enemies were encircling them, but she's a lioness and she would protect her cubs, doesn't matter what she had to do,

* * *

Discussion went fine, nothing unexpected for sure. Though queen most likely want him dead and Tywin want to get his men without losing too much in the deal. And others were probably looking to extract profit out of pandemonium.

He already played too much with gold, wine and whores of every corner of essos, but that's all not the end of the world. He was born in Westeros, his mother used to tell him stories of kings of westros, its power, and its beauty. His own name comes from one of the Seven Kingdom, 'snow' a common entitlement for bastards of north. Many mocked, sneered at his name but he never led his bastard name define himself or his pride.

Essos was never a place to rule, it's too big and too much liberal to be ruled, but westros did not have those complication, seven kingdom all tied to a single thing, a chair, a throne made of thousands of swords.

'He might just enter this game of throne'

Tyrells promised him lordship over riverland, but Lannister could give him river lands. He just have to see for his betterment at every chance he could get.

After exchange of heated words with queen, his friends took off to see more of the city, which precisely was one place, 'brothel'.

He already warned them to be cautious. Since, he had managed to enrage both boy king and his mother at first encounter successfully, their lives wete no more guaranteed for sure, even with Tywin Lannister as hand of the king.

With queen it was natural, but he did made bad blood with boy king foolishly, killing king's men in the king's court was way imprudent even for him.

But for now, he was busy wandering around the keep, he was lucky that Tywin allowed him to explore the keep. Place was undoubtedly as grand as its rumoured, pale red stone walls made it even more magnificent sight.

He explored quite a lot, traitors walk, barracks, sept, godswood, though its shame he couldn't get to see maegor's holdfast, as no one's allowed in the royal quarters.

So for the time being, he was exploring the tunnels, basically, he just walked in one of those by mistake.

It was faint dark, though paths were visible. Suddenly he heard someone, actually more than one. Surely he was not alone in there, as he followed the direction of source, he suddenly bumped into something 'no someone'.

If that was night time, he wouldn't have recognised that pretty face in front of him but that was not the case. As he thought, he could never forget those eyes, her pretty Dark eyes.

"woh, what are you doing in a place like this," he asked curiously, without straying his gaze from her face.

"I am not obliged to answer to you" she snapped at him, 'a feral cat' he thought, but then his eyes went to the gash on her head, which seemed terrible. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop himself, raising hand toward her face, but before his hand could go anywhere near her face, she slapped his hand down.

"Don't you dare touch me" she snapped again, and seemingly looked more pissed at him.

"Relax love…. That one is nasty," he said pointing to the wound on her head.

She remained reticent, but he sensed the tension, her forehead was sweating. She was surely trying her best to disguise her fear.

"What's your name girl," he asked in his coquettish tone, which he could not help at all.

She did not reply again, just looked at him for a moment with her glare, before walking past him, but he wasn't willing to let her go yet. So he gripped her hand and pulled her back, plunging her back to face him, anger was fuming in her eyes.

"Now that's rude… does king knows that his beautiful little thing, wander around the dark alleys and meet people" he said amusingly.

Her face got darker. Beads of sweat on her forehead clearly assured him that he stroked the right spot, and he was going to have some fun with the girl,

"don't you dare" she snapped, and before he could respond, she jerked his hand and walked back to the darker parts of tunnels and he just stood there dumbfounded, he could have stopped her but whenever he look in those eyes, he feel something wrong in his head, something he've never felt before. 'That girl surely a trouble for him' he thought, before retracing his path back to the keep.

He also wondered about person, who was with her, 'whom could she be meeting behind everyone's back.'

* * *

She held on to the wall, her low body was hurting like hell. She could barely walk, and now new problem, that venal man saw her in the tunnels, she doesn't want to think about what might happen if he inform Joffrey about it. 'But he killed kingsguards in the court, Joffrey would not believe him' she thought trying to calm her nerves.

He might look like her father but he's nothing like him, and he was aiding Lannisters, stannis would storm landing soon enough, but with sellswords, Lannisters might hold them off.

In north, Bolton were trying to intimidate northern lords to swear fealty to them, few northern lords pledged their banners to the Bolton but still most of the north remains loyal only to the stark blood and no one else.

Boltons only have Cerwyns, Umbers and the Karstarks. Other houses still refuses to bend the knee. Same ambience was in Riverland, even though Freys holds riverrun but not much of support to rule over it, Riverlanders were even rumoured to be planning to revolt against house Frey.

She already has her plan on run, if things worked out as she want, her family will be avenged. She just need northern lords to take arms against Bolton. And that would be accomplished, as soon as her words could make it to Lord Reed of grey water watch.

But one single word about it to Cersie, and everything will be over,

* * *

 _ **A/N-**_ _**so this was the fourth one, hope you like it.**_

 _ **tell me what you think about it.../..**_

 _ **leave comment and follow up...**_

 _ **til next time...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Worthy of your Love**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: To know Her**_

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

* * *

She already has her plan on run, if things worked out as she want, her family will be avenged. She just need northern lords to take arms against Bolton. And that would be accomplished, as soon as her words could make it to Lord Reed of grey water watch.

But one single word about it to Cersie, and everything will be over,

* * *

Most of daytime, he kept thinking about deal, about contract. Even if Tywin agree with the arrangement, gaining support from Riverlanders would be troublesome. Only good things was that Tullys were gone for good, but again surviving Starks might just press their claim over Riverland.

Only remaining Starks were Daughters of Eddard stark. Lannister have one daughter captive while other one's missing. Stormland already supports Stannis's claim, Tyrells support an unborn child, while Vale and dorne remained reticent.

He already sent words to essos secretly to gather up full company, today or tomorrow doesn't matter Lannisters will agree to his terms.

Hazeal and Loraz as always busy in brothels, while Leon and Nizaam went to discern rest of the city. Though before leaving he asked them to gather up all the intel, they could.

Overpopulated city, more men than what land allows, and now with war on its way, it was getting more chaotic by the day. But he was glad, this tavern was at peace, he was sipping his drink, when suddenly a drunken man tumbled down at him, he tried to hold him up, but suddenly he felt man slid something inside his coat, and instantly he deciphered his identity.

He always believed the notion that one should not remain in oblivion to what was happening around them only because it doesn't concern him for the moment, so when he came to westros, he deployed his spies throughout the westros to keep eyes of everyone who holds significant piece in this game.

He hauled the man up before shoving him to the floor, he was playing very well.

"Keep your filthy hands of me, cunt" Jon shouted, faking anger in his voice. He picked his wine cup and drank all at once sustaining pissed look, before making his way out of that place.

'Knowledge is power' words may blew like wind but they're the things that holds most power in this world of players. He himself made name for himself not just with brute strength but keeping knowledge of both enemies and allies alike.

As he reached his chamber, he locked the door and took out the letter, unrolling it swiftly, he need to know to win.

'Umbers, Karstarks and Cerwyns have complied with Boltons. Other northern houses still remained loyal to Starks, but not for long. With Starks almost perished in war, many northern houses are considering changing alliance. In riverland mutiny is on its way by riverland lords, including house bracken and house Blackwood. Brynden Tully is also rumoured to be alive and most probably leading the probable rebellion against Frey.

Lady of vale, Lysa Arryn still choose to remain neutral. Dorne still refuses to take part in the war, despite their aversion for Lannisters. Doran martell had already tried to arrange betrothal between his daughter and Exiled King Viserys Targaryen. But with Viserys dead by the hands of his Sister Daenerys Targaryen's husband Khal Drogo dorne has gone dormant.' He finished reading, there were many bad news for sure, if Boltons get support of whole North, Tywin will have northern army at his disposal. Also Brynden Tully being alive was going to create big problem for his plans.

He walked toward the lamp and led paper over the flame, burning the letter. 'Now he have to change his plan'.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, he walked to the door and opened it just to greet with familiar faces. Leon and Nizaam entered. He also joined them after closing the door behind them.

"I hoped to not seeing you tonight," he said raising his eyebrows with a knowing smile. He presumed them to be at brothel as both of them didn't get much chance with it. But then he noticed the grave expression on their faces.

"But we are here, and biggest problem is, we are fucked….." Leon acclaimed keeping his grave look, which was getting Jon stressed.

"What is it" he asked straight.

"Tywin Lannister sent an envoy to Essos…..most probably to contact other sellswords companies. He's not going to accept our terms….."Nizaam vocalized staring at him with frown on his face.

He himself was little shocked, as nothing really added correctly, 'why would Tywin go to other sellsword' he repeated same words, but still no answer.

"No, it cannot be, there must be other reason, he need us and I am sure he's going to accept" he said, assuring his companions, which must be done, they all need to keep their cool.

And he already had more than enough for the day, so he went out leaving Nizaam and Leon in kind of bewilderness.

Only thing that could possibly cool his nerves for time being was a good fuck.

Purpose and motives of Tywin Lannister were getting more and more misted by the second, on one hand he was extending hospitalities to them while on other planning things on the other side of narrow sea.

Tywin could hire any mercenary company, but other companies in essos doesn't hold numbers to serve his cause. He'd have to hire at least dozen of companies and even then maybe that won't be enough. Also, many mercenaries companies in essos don't have much of good blood betwixt them, they would never agree to fight side by side.

But whatever the motives Tywin had, he did right by sending words to his captains to prepare for war. Cold war remained and approach of full blown war is on way for which he'll be needing his men with him.

* * *

War and death and in between all of that people forgets more important things, wine and tits. He don't understand why his father feel so repulsed by idea of tasting luscious women's and wine. And really he had seen so much of Cersie and Robert that he won't be thinking of marrying any girl ever.

But for the moment only word ringing through everyone and everything was Stannis Baratheon. Stannis have army of more than sixty thousand battle hardened soldiers and they could easily triumph over kings landing in its current state.

Even with goldcloaks raised up to five thousands and men from Stokeworth, Rosby and Westerlands. Army could only make barely up to twenty seven thousand, which was less than half the men stannis held.

He was walking outside the maegor's holdfast when he came across an unknown face.

"Tyrion Lannister, if I am not wrong" unknown man said, he was a young man maybe in his twenties, northern features, dark hair, dark grey eyes. 'Now who could he be' he'd never seen this man before but there was some familiarity in his voice.

"You are not. But you are-" Tyrion said in a quizzical manner,

"Jon snow, commander of starve sword from essos," Jon answered beatifically, that Tyrion couldn't understand why, but he remembered hearing something about hiring mercenaries from essos. But more than that it was his name which peaked Tyrion's interest.

"Snow…. So tell me how a northern bastard made his way to the top in essos." Tyrion asked curiously, it was really a good question inspite of fact that in essos bastards have much better life than Westeros.

"What can I say, bastards can rise pretty high in this world" Jon answered boldly giving him a wry smile.

Tyrion was getting fascinated by this man,

"It's odd you don't resent being called bastard" he averred bluntly,

Jon gazed at him for a moment before replying.

"Years ago, I also resented my name even my existence but then one day my mentor told me something… he told me to never forget who I am, cuz rest of the world will not, to wear it like an armour so it can never be used to hurt me." Jon voiced firmly.

Tyrion was starting to like this man in first encounter, he clearly had a good head on his shoulders.

"Well said, and maybe I can relate with them," Tyrion replied with a little bit of grimace which he couldn't help. But Jon just smiled at him, which he was much used to, people always laugh and smile at his stature, but he expected better from Jon.

"Afterall, all dwarfs are bastard in their father's eyes." Others might take those words as insult but they were true. He was no better than a bastard to his father, his father still wagered for Jaime to take Casterly rock after him, without ever considering him being his heir.

"Noble words…but looks like my cup is empty… It was good meeting you bastard" he said before walking out of there most likely to some brothel, to have some good time of his life. But the bastard was indeed a good one.

'Cersie won't like that' he thought while smiling ear to ear.

* * *

'Tyrion Lannister, interesting' He was passing through Maiden vault thinking about the dwarf, when again his trouble encountered. 'Feral cat' again same girl.

She was beautiful, not a simple and level headed standardised beauty but a different beauty which he couldn't point out what. Her dress was simple, not too glamorous nor too shabby, her hair also unbraided just falling down her shoulders. He was not sure about anything but one, he have to know her.

He was first to spot, but as soon as she got sight of him, her face again turned grim, that he witnessed last time and for obvious reason he knew why, it seemed her steps went frozen by the look of him.

He moved toward her without vacating his eyes from her face not even for a second. He was taking his time to map her face, her forehead, her pale cheeks that were graced by her dark fringes, her pouty lips, as sensual as tempting and her eyes, dark grey eyes just like his, it was like he's falling in an abyss up to no end. But only thing that panged his eyes was the gash on her head.

* * *

He was walking up to her with his annoying smile up his face, she hated it, being uneasy and anxious because of someone else but he was making her flurried just by looking at her.

She thought of turning back and running for her chambers but she had to find out his intentions about, since it seemed he kept her secret from Joffrey or Cersie. Joffrey would have been pleased with the news but he didn't tell him. 'But why'

"If it isn't little feral cat" Jon said smiling at her, she was getting more of that odd unknown feeling.

"What you want" she snapped. She already knew no one does something for someone especially for her without wanting something in return. But his face remained same, like her words meant nothing to him.

"What I want,…I don't think you really want to know, love" he said, again with his flirtatious tone, grinning at her. It was getting irritating and finally she changed her mind and started walking to get past him, but same as last time he caught her wrist hauling her toward him with force, making her bump hard against his chest.

He was taller that her, she have to heave her head to look at him,

"what's your name love, last time you ran away without giving an answer" he asked, his face was so close that for the first time she literally looked at his face, short untrimmed beard, long hair coming half the way to his neck, and his eyes, same as her and her fathers. It wasn't hard to see, he was a handsome man, 'Sansa would swoon by just look of him.'

She even tried to pull away but he was patently strong, stronger than her.

"I don't have to tell you, let me go," she said with frustration, giving him death glares. But that only seemed to amuse him even more.

"You don't have to but you should….. it's the least you could do as I am still considering recourse about your secret ventures" he bombed at her, she felt like her spine got chill, she was wishing him to forget about that but how could he forget, especially something like that.

"Why didn't you tell anyone" she finally asked in low voice, without looking in his eyes directly, just keeping her gaze at his glabella.

"I am a sellsword love….I do everything for a price." He said with a grave tone. She felt fright inside her under his gaze,

"what your price then" she asked, obviously with evident fear in her voice, she knew how foolish it was, obviously if he goes to Joffrey or Cersie, they could pay him thousand time more, but still she hoped to get impossible. Their gazes were set on each other, it was odd, she was angry and frustrated yet scared.

"That… little cat... You will know in time….but for now I asked you something." He voiced with his faint grave expression.

'Why can't he just tell, what he want' she thought, it was frustrating but for now, he held the whip.

"Arya, Arya of house Stark" she averred in low voice, stark name was not much appreciated at red keep now a days.

Looking at his face she wasn't sure if her words surprised him or just intrigued him but she could tell, he surely wasn't expecting that.

"Stark, last of your house," he voiced in kind of undertone.

Suddenly anger fumed inside her,

"I am not last of my family, Sansa is still there somewhere" she snapped, glaring at him fiercely. But then again, it's not like her anger intimidate him to any extent.

He was going to say something when suddenly both of them heard someone's harsh treads, most likely to be guard on patrol.

"Let me go, someone would see us" she hushed in low but sternly.

She tried to pull away but nothing, he still didn't let go, she looked up to meet straight up his gaze. And then suddenly he did something. 'Something'

He lowered his head, guiding his lips on her's, she was in shock, he sucked her lower lip, it was like he's trying to get taste of her, puckering his lips over hers, he caught her completely unguarded.

She was frozen for moment before coming to her senses and jerking away from him and luckily this time he let her loose,

She was completely dumbfounded, her heart was beating so loud that she was afraid that he might listen. And much to her discontent he held his same annoying grin up his face.

"That was my first payment, see you around, love" he voiced facetiously, before turning back and walking away, while she remained there stiffed,

She wasn't sure what happened but surely it wasn't something that she wanted, or expected.

'If it was first payment, what would be next?' she thought with fright.

* * *

 _ **A/N-**_ **hey guz, so here is new one, yes i know chapters are short but as you see, i have been updating on every third day.**  
 **yes i swapped tyrion's dialougues to jon.**

 **spoiler Alert-**  
 **Next chap would visit dragonstone, some of Stannis + melisandra+ ser davos drama, and also finally, there will be jaime.**

 **tell me what you think about it...**  
 **leave comment and follow up...**

 **til next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Worthy of your Love**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Approaching Storms_**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

* * *

"That was my first payment, see you around, love" he voiced facetiously, before turning back and walking away, while she remained there stiffed,

She wasn't sure what happened but surely wasn't something that she wanted, or expected.

'If it was first payment, what would be next?'

* * *

She was so close to him, his hands clinching her waist, only god know what was happening to him there, he wanted to stop, but he couldn't. He wanted to feel those lips so badly, he never craved anything more, the desire to feel them, to taste them ached his mind, he didn't remember if he ever felt like this for anyone. She was just getting more and more intoxicating, so finally giving in to his desire, he did what he wanted he took what he wanted.

Taking her luscious lips with his, the warm sensation, her taste all just made him feel like a boy who just got his first girl. But he sensed her stiffness before she jerked back, and he let her get away from his arms, his blood was all rushing down.

It was just a touch and nudges from him, as she was completely out of act, which tensed him now. But still he didn't regret kissing her, and seemed like he could never regret tasting her, feeling her.

It was all lust nothing more, at least it's what he tried to believe. so now more than ever he was completely set on having her, one way or another, it was surely his lust for that wild little cat, which will go away once he partake of her. But now more disturbing news was this girl wasn't any lowborn, she was a highborn and not just any highborn lady but Arya stark, daughter of Eddard stark, sister of King in the North, and undoubtedly heir to North and Riverland.

He remained ignorant, He never considered the guess of girl to be stark, and that's when she's fully stark and northern featured. Maybe it was because of the incident at court, he never expected that kind of reception to any highborn even if she was a traitor's daughter.

His blood get heated every time he think of that day. He may try to convince himself as well as other that he killed those men in court because they attacked him first, but in real somewhere in his mind, maybe he knew it was because of her that he killed those men without caring for retribution of his actions.

But for now he have think about his plans, he had his eyes on riverland but now looks like north as well as Riverlands were more tempting.

* * *

"I don't think you should be here" Cersie said without looking at him, drinking her expensive wine in her chambers.

"Then where should I be," he asked with evident sarcasm in his voice.

"In you chambers, resting, your hand still not healed completely," she said still keeping her back at him, he didn't know what was wrong but he didn't expect her to be so distant,

"You drink more than you used to" he stated, trying to grasp the temperament of situation.

"Yes" Cersie answered,

"Why" he asked instantly,

"Let see, you started a brawl with Ned stark on the street and disappeared from the capital, my husband died in a tragic hunting accident-"

"Must have been traumatic for you" he interrupted but she continued

"My only daughter was shipped off to dorne, stannis is almost at our gates, we don't have men, we don't have food for siege, we are fighting a war with enemies at all side and no allies" she finished, turning to face him, while sipping wine,

He understood all of that, their current situation's not what seemed pleasant or bearable for god sake but still, letting it control their head and cloud their mind wasn't a solution. So he tried to change the subject.

"Father asked me to take Casterly rock, again" he averred taking slow steps toward her, looking at her face.

"you don't really plan on staying on kingsguard, do you" she voiced blunt at him, but it wasn't a question for him, he moved closer to her, placing his hand on hers, rubbing his hand on her, feeling the touch.

"Staying in kingsguard means, I live here in Red keep right here," he said in kind of an undertone, leading his hand to her golden curls, moving his head close to her, trying to get the smell he longed for months. Slowly making his way to her neck, feeling what he need to feel, warm sensation of love of his life, only one who mattered in his life. But Abruptly Cersie pushed his hand away.

"Not now" she said, but he wanted her,

"I want-" but she jerked his approaches, walking away from him, to other side of room still sipping of her drink,

"Not now… when, I have been back for weeks now" he said in exasperation, but suddenly her expression, her movements hit him,

He voiced abruptly to get an answer "something's changed",

"Everything's changed" she blurted hastily grinding her jaws in anger, he was getting perplexed, just staring at her,

"You come back after all this time with no apologies and one hand and expect everything to be same" she asserted with deep anger and bitterness in her words,

"What do you want me to apologize for" he asked perplexedly yet irritated with her,

"For leaving me" she responded back,

"You think I wanted to be prisoner," words were coming out on their own.

"Don't know what you wanted, but you weren't here, you left me….alone" she declaimed with loud but ending in a hushed manner.

"Every day I was prisoner, I plotted my escape…everyday…..I murdered people so I could be here with you" she shouted in anger, she wasn't trying to see his suffering and his ambience.

"You took too long" she voiced,

"I—"abruptly her words sank in his mind, making his eyes wide open,

"What are you saying" he asked, fearing for what she might answer.

"I am saying you took too long" she replied sternly with not a light of doubt in her voice. He didn't knew what to say, his eyes were wide on her face, waiting for her to explain, take those words back and the meaning of those words, but she didn't, she just left the chambers leaving him completely bewildered.

* * *

They were completely prepared to strike, his fleet, his men, all in high spirit to crush bloody Lannisters, he already knew Lannisters condition, they don't have men nor ships, nothing.

Melisandre already proclaimed him to be lords of lights chosen one, prince who was promised. He would bring the dawn, with his just rule. No one could keep him away from his rightful Throne. Especially not a wretched bastard born of incest.

Even before Ned stark sent him raven informing him about illegitimacy of all proclaimed children of Robert by Cersie, Melisandre came to him and enlightened him about all the things lord of light had planned for him. At first he did not believe but when Ned stark's word made to him, he understood that he have to reconsider what he believed to be fanatic prophesies and what was the reality.

Robert never cared for him, and love was by far to even be spelled but still he mourned for his soul, and pity him. Even after all his victory, songs of his valour, what comes of all of that, nothing, he died being called father from bastards of his wife who fucked her brother again and again while he remained ignorant because he was too busy to see anything besides whoring and drinking, and in the end, great Robert Baratheon, Demon of Trident, Dragon slayer died, killed by a boar. He had strength but he let it all fall in ruins to never rise again, but he would not repeat same mistake. He would enlightened the world with the spark of Lord of light.

And now he's ready to take what was his, he killed his own brother, his little brother, for the sake of the world, and he won't let it all go in waste.

He might hate to admit but Robb stark did quite a job in wreaking havoc in westerland, breaking Lannister forces and thanks to that, he would have a swift victory.

He was in his thoughts when suddenly there was a knock on the door,

"Come in" he asserted, door opened and a familiar face came in view,

"Your grace" ser Davos bowed in courtesy.

"What's so important that you are here at late night," he asked ser Davos, he had appointed ser dados his hand. Long ago Davos was a smuggler but thanks to that he saved him during the siege of storm's end, after the war, he rewarded ser Davos with knighthood, but not before punishing him for his previous sin.

"I think we should wait and gather up more men, your grace" Davos said with frown cemented on his face.

"And why did you think so," he asked,

"Your grace, lannisters have rumoured to hired essosi Sellsword Company," Davos responded,

"And what about that" he asked again ignorantly,

"They have more than thirty thousand men, with sell swords and westerland army, it might be trouble for us, your grace" Davos answered, he could see Davos was clearly stressed.

"it's nothing to fear, we still have more men, and you don't trust sellswords….do you….. The moment they see the light of our victory, they will kill lannisters without a second thought to save their neck" he averred to Davos, sellswords were no threat to him or his army. But looking at Davos face, he understood he wasn't quite finished,

"I also need to talk to you about what I saw in the cave" Davos muttered in a low undertone,

he couldn't help but stiff under his gaze,

"I thought I made it clear to you, there's no need to speak to me on this matter" he asserted in loud, trying to stop Davos from doing it. But Davos was nothing if not persistent one.

"Your grace-" before Davos could continue he interjected,

"I never known you to need to hear a thing twice" he averred hastily before turning his back on him, he just didn't want to know what happened down there in the cave,

"And I've never known you to hide from truth" Davos declaimed, again still clinging to his persistence.

"You've come to lecture me on truth" he turned back, snapping at Davos, for his insolent manners against his king,

"I have come to tell you what I saw-" he responded,

"All my brother's bannermen have come to my side" he said beckoning him to stand down,

"Except for Tyrells who fled like cowards, but they won't be able to resist us now, soon I shall be sitting on iron throne" he stated with patent tone. At this point he didn't care about what he did or what he would do to get what was rightfully his.

"Nothing is worth what this will cost you…not even the iron throne" Davos said in his harsh, protesting voice,

"I'll hear no more about it" he snapped, he already heard enough of it. And thankfully, Davos seemed to shut down his persistence,

"When do we sail for king's landing" Davos asked in his humble tone,

"As soon as I have consolidated my troops…..,…..we will make short work of Lannister fleet, one blackwater bay is cleared, we'll deliver our troops at their door steps and take the city" he disclosed his plan to Davos which he deserved to know, as hand of the king.

But he could sense Davos still wasn't finished, he looked at Davos, in a quizzical manner, beckoning him to continue whatever he wish to say,

"And will you bring Lady Melisandre with you" Davos asked,

"That's not your concern" he answered casually,

"If you take king's landing with her by your side, victory will be her's" Davos again voiced, in his own way to persuade him against Lady Melisandre.

"I never thought I'd have reason to doubt your loyalty, was I wrong" he asked in a grave tone, staring at him in eyes, others would have backed down, but not Davos, and that's one of the many reason he preferred this man.

"Loyal service means telling hard truth" Davos vocalized firmly,

"Truth again…alright, what's the truth…..the hard truth" he asked, cuz somewhere deep inside of mind, he knew everything Davos was telling him wasn't all vain.

"She's a foreigner, preaching her foreign religion, some believe she whispers orders in your ears and you obey" Davos said unwaveringly,

Others might have been offended but not him,

"And what do you believe" he asked, but this time not looking at him

"You won those bannermen from Renly, don't lose them to her" Davos asserted sternly,

He thought about that too, people never welcome foreigner with open arms, he believe in Lady Melisandre but not everyone else.

So finally he turned to Davos,

"We set out, for king's landing without lady Melisandre" he declaimed without much of change in his usual expression,

He wasn't all pleased to leave her behind but it was the right choice. He don't need her to win, victory would remain his either way, cuz he's the rightful heir to Iron throne.

* * *

"Brother we're all ready to leave," he heard Dorin's voice, his little brother. They were currently at shores of Pentos, they avoided harbours to be discrete.

"All of them" he asked with eyeing up his brows,

"all of them, horses and men except both of us" Dorin replied him with a big smile, and he knew why, It's been quite long from when they had their last battle, so everyone was in best spirit to plunge their swords at first men they could.

"so let's be on our way…..shouldn't keep jon on wait" Dorin walked forward, and he followed right after him, as he walked to the shore, he witnessed more than hundred ships, stretching to the horizon. On their own they only had ten ships and that too not high warships. So they hired sellsails to make it to king's landing, most likely on fortnight they would make to capital of Westeros and he would be able to meet his friends after long time. He already got words from kings landing, it was going to be the best contract, roots in westros was something every living soul craved for and he was no exception.

* * *

 ** _A/N-_** **see, i updated in 3 days, its just that i am trying to update while i can, from next week my exams are on, so story might get on temporary hiatus...**

 **so tell me what you think about this one...**

 **leave comments, it keep me motivation to update.**

 **till next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Worthy of your Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Queen in the North**

* * *

 **Recap**

* * *

On their own they only had ten ships and that too not high warships. So they hired sellsails to make it to king's landing, most likely on fortnight they would make to capital of Westeros and he would be able to meet his friends after long time. He already got words from kings landing, it was going to be the best contract, roots in westros was something every living soul craved for and he was no exception.

* * *

Seeing an old friend, for normal man would be a good news, but not for him, he still remembers Mance Rayder, his brother with whom he trained, broke bread and drank all night. Even after all these years of fighting each other and killing each other men, he couldn't let go of all those memories.

Mance Rayder, once sworn brother of night's watch but now King beyond the wall. He united every single wildling clan to fight against nights watch, which was a disturbing new and even more disturbing to witness, the wilding camps stretched all the way to the horizon.

On lord commander's command, they had set out to gather information and patrol the wilding camp area at hard home, but things never works out as planned. He drifted from his brother, and got himself captive, present for King beyond the wall. His captors seemed to be very proud of their achievement.

So now he was walking with his hands roped behind his back, without his sword or any other weapon. But the big problem was their number, he didn't even want to estimate the count. Even if every single of his brother kills hundred wildling, that won't be enough.

But suddenly the entity which took all of his attention was the giant, in front of him, living giant in flesh and blood. More than at least thirteen feet, walking in front of him holding a huge wooden log that would usually need at least thirty full-grown men to even move it by an inch. He was sure he felt the fear piecing to his bones. 'Giants, what else do they have'

"Don't look them in the eye crow, they are shy but when they stop being shy, they get angry, and when they're angry, I 'have seen them pound the man straight into ground like hammer on a nail" he heard, as one of his wildling companions tried to prove their worth in his own way.

But whatever, he had no wish to anger a giant, so he moved towards where his captors beckoned, way to Mance's camp was quite long and much entertaining, with men and woman cursing him and his brothers and small children throwing anything which they could get their hand on.

Mance's camp was not much different from rest of wildlings camps, he expected something better for king beyond the wall but then again they were wildlings.

As he entered, at once his gaze met Mance, his old friend, his saviour back in time. Still slender frame, though have quite laughter lines at the corner of his face. And why not, fucking any girl he could find and fathering sons and daughter without getting his head chopped was contentful for any man.

As he was pushed inside the camp, Mance stood up, walked toward him,

"We have Qhorin Halfhand for you" one of his captor said, who wore a skull on his face and covered his body with dead bones.

"Thanks for the gift lord of bones, you can leave us" Mance commanded in passive tone. And they followed.

"So brother, long time" Mance said with a short smile,

"Yes, sorry didn't send you ravens," he said sarcastically, Mance laughed at that,

"Haven't changed, still holds to your humour" Mance asserted"

"In this cold, you gets to hold naked girls, I consider at least my humour" he replied with a smirk.

Mance looked at him silently for a moment, before beckoning him to sit, he could feel the gazes of others in the room, one with axe and other with sword, both ready to cut him down at first signal.

As he sat, one of wildling prepared two cups for both of them, it was good, it was really good to have drink before going for his grave.

"So what's plan for me, burning me alive, chopping off,"

he asked for what seemed inevitable.

"It's still time for that, don't worry, you were my brother once" Mance responded with firmness in his voice.

"King beyond the wall, command suits you" he said,

"Whatever, but thing is there's a reason….. We all are here, more than 100 thousand men and women, dozens of tribe" Mance voiced, but now his tone was grave,

"That something to consider, how did you do all of this," he asked curiously, wildlings were nothing if not unyielding and persistent.

"you want to know what it took to unite 90 clans, half of whom want to kill other half for insult or another…..so listen, I told them if we don't make it south of the wall, we all gonna die…and that's the hard truth" Mance finished picking up his cup and taking up a sip,

He remained silent, he knew that there was something wrong beyond the wall, and many of his brother choose to die rather than live in night's watch. They claimed to have seen white walkers. Many believed them, many didn't but there it looked like that wasn't all madness. Maybe there was some reality.

"Even lord commander knows, what's out there, but still he remains ignorant" Mance pulled him out of his thoughts,

"Lord Commander is doing, what every lord commander has done before him" he spoke looking at Mance in the eye.

"And that's what, killing my people, wall was never meant to keep us out, it was raised to keep those vile creature out." Mance snapped at him,

Somewhere in his mind, he knew Mance was telling the truth,

"And now what, you march on wall with your Army…..you are a fool if you think you can make it past the wall," he urged fiercely, although it was a lie.

"No, we have men, we have giants, mammoths, pathetic nights watch won't be able to stop us now." Mance said challengingly.

He was getting short on words but he could not let them attack the wall right away,

"Starks will march down whole north, their army cutting your men in half in pieces….that will be the fate of your people," he voiced without showing any hint of doubt in his voice, he already knew about downfall of starks, and instability in Northern houses, but wilding doesn't know what happens south of the wall, so he would take advantage from whatever he could.

He want them to be in doubt, in doubt of their victory. At least it would buy Lord Commander sometime to get help against wildlings. And seemingly, his words hammered quite an effect on Mance.

"What happened…..don't tell me you did not think about it…." He smirked at him.

He knew he was running over uncertain ground but he had no choice.

"Well don't worry, we'll see about that," mince replied trying to hide his disquietude Qhorin hammered in his head.

"Take him out, give him food and water….." Mance ordered his men, without looking at him.

But he was contented, even though he was Mance's prisoner, still he did his work perfectly. Now he just hopes that Northern houses respond to Lord Commander's call and come to their aid before its too late.

* * *

Travelling in the swamps and marshy terrain over the neck has never been something to be expected. His people protected north for thousand years, living in secrecy under the shades of Nature.

But when his men told him about a boy making in the swamp flying stark banner all alone, he felt disputed, he knew all starks were gone and remaining were either prisoners or Missing. But in the end he decided to see who comes to their place with Stark banner. He sent his men to get that boy to him but blindfolded.

When he heard about the death of Robb stark, he grieved for him and mourned for house stark, but if there's really hope for restoring house stark, he would do that in a blink.

He was sitting on the high table, when his men brought the stranger boy, in front of him. According to his command he was blindfolded.

He beckoned his men to remove the blind folds. Boy had dark hair, even had good muscles on his body. As folds were taken off, he saw his eyes, which seemed little bit familiar.

"What's your name" he asked,

"Gendry Rivers my lord" boy answered stammering on his words which he could understand, place was rather shady for outsiders.

"Gendry, you came bearing Stark banner in our land why….and choose your words carefully" he voiced in his harsh tone, he wasn't to be follied with some treachery especially on stark name.

"I come bearing message from Lady Stark, my lord" Boy replied in a slurry,

Suddenly rage blurted in his blood,

"Do you have death wish boy, Lady stark is no more, you could have chosen a better lie" he said with emerging anger in his voice. He didn't wanted to kill a boy but if he dared to come in their home and spit lies to them, he would gladly see justice done.

"no, my lord….its Lady Arya stark, who sents words for you, my lord" boy said, defending himself. Sweat was beaded on his forehead.

But still he wasn't convinced, Arya stark was captive in kings landing. It couldn't be possible for her to send word at least without getting caught. He glared at boy, in an attempt to intimidate him to spill the truth.

"Arya Stark is captive at king's landing" He averred without breaking his gaze from the boy,

"Yes and that's why she asked me to get this to you," boy moved his hand inside his tunic to pull out a rolled up paper.

He winked one of his men, his men took paper from boy and passed it to him. It was without any seal, all more reason to doubt.

"How do I know you are telling the truth, or this letter is truly from lady Arya" he asked,

"Lady Arya said you would believe him, once you read it, my lord" boy responded but this time his tone was stern which somewhere assured him that boy was telling the truth.

He unrolled the parchment, 'it's no harm to read it, even if it's a lie.'

'Lord Howland Reed of greywater watch, I Arya stark sending this letter to you to ask for your aid. My father told me more than once that you are one of very few whom he would trust with his life, while many of loyal houses betrayed their oaths, still, I believe, you would stand true to your words to House stark.

I understand, it's hard to trust the credibility of this letter, being in your position it's hard to trust anonymous letter by stranger, but I wish to assure you of my identity.

People never saw you after Robert's rebellion, but I remember you, I hope you remember, I was about seven and you came to Winterfell, you were with father when I came across both of you, and then father introduce me to you. You patted my head and even told me that I look like my aunt. And in there father made me promise to not tell anyone about you being at Winterfell.' Suddenly image of a girl in Boyish attire, with messy hairs, dirty breeches, pretty face came in his mind. Yes, he visited Winterfell many years back and only Ned and Lady Arya knew about his visit. It cleared his doubt, letter was surely sent by Lady Arya. He then again turned to letter to read further.

'I think it would have quench your doubts, so now I would come to grave matters. I heard about condition in north and it's not what my father would have wanted for our people. Bolton shoudn't be allowed to keep Winterfell, Winterfell belongs to starks.

Umbers, Karstarks and Cerwyns have joined Boltons but still rest of north remain loyal to house stark. If whole north unitedly fight against Bolton, North would again be independent.

As long as Boltons holds Winterfell, north will remain under lannisters grasp and I will not allow that

So I want you to send words to all the loyal northern houses and organise the revolt against Boltons. It won't be difficult. Get them to raise their banners. Make them remember their oath to House stark, I will leave this task to you lord reed.

Cerwyns won't cause much problem. Attack Last hearth and Karhold at the same time discreetly without giving them much time to defend, Both Last hearth and Karhold are not defensive keeps, they would fall shortly. Bigger challenge will be Winterfell, for that I already devised the plan, breaching Winterfell's wall is impossible. So our men will infiltrate, whole castle is surrounded by double high walls, but the walls on the sides of broken tower is not guarded as place is most vulnerable but your men would be able to climb up the Broken tower and make way for others easily. Once your men made it through broken tower, they would move toward northern gate and open the gates for our army to enter the castle. It won't take long to get rid of castle once our men make it inside the castle.

Kill every Bolton and until Rightful heir of Winterfell comes, hold Winterfell and North with pride. Also with stannis Baratheon ready to storm kin's landing, lannisters won't be of any help to Boltons. It will be a swift victory.

And one more thing, my name should remain reticent in all of this. Tell everyone if anyone try to betray House stark, winter will come for them. Keep it discreet until time comes and north should remain out of any conflicts.

And it's not a request, its command, uphold your oath to House stark.

Arya of house stark' he finished with frown on his face, it's not a jape. Lady Arya want him to get whole north to fight against Bolton.

But it was his duty, duty to hold the oath his ancestor made, oath he made to Ned. It won't be an easy task but he has to do it. And all those traitor would pay for what they did. He turned his eyes to the boy in his front.

"You really just had something boy" he averred,

'North will unite under stark name once again, but this time, not under the king but Queen in the North'

* * *

A/N- so new chap. It's long time but see if you like it. If you do then leave reviews and follow up.


	8. Chapter 8

_**What future holds**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter:8**_

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

* * *

But it was his duty, duty to hold the oath his ancestor made, oath he made to Ned. It won't be an easy task but he has to do it. And all those traitor would pay for what they did. He turned his eyes to the boy in his front.

"You really just had something boy" he averred,

'North will unite under stark name once again, but this time, not under the king but Queen in the North'

* * *

 **Howland Reed**

"this is madness,Arya stark is as like as dead. You called us all here and now this is your reason behind it." lord manderly spoke in his regular vigor.

He knew, it wasn't going to be easy to convince northern lords but he cannot sit back when he have chance and means to serve his leige.

He looked around, every other lord with same irritating and forlorn look.

He had called up only the most loyal of stark bannermen after a week of trailing over whole north. Not many people know but cragnomens have warging abilities.

Every single lord there, was by heart sworn to kill and die for Starks. Manderly's, flints, Glover, wull, mormont,hornwood, tallhart and others.

But still its not hard to believe as Starks ruled north for 8000 years with honor.

"don't doubt my words, my lord. These words are sent by lady Arya. And even if it's not. We cannot allow traitors to hold north" he spoke eying every single lord in that hall.

Once again commotion blurted which was again as expected, northern lords were nothing if not stubborn.

He sighed,

'It's going to be a long day'

"So lady Arya sent you words! Is there any certain proof that could be trusted" lord flint raised his voice glaring at him with his icy stare.

'yes, I have certified the credibility.' he averred in his low tone.

Lord flint again gave him a deep stare before taking his seat back.

And once again the discussion started. But it was clear that noone wants Bolton's in control of North.

If only manderly's agree on it then other lords will follow. Marderlys are strongest and richest in north. Others will follow them without doubt.

"your son was butchered at red wedding, lord manderly, Yet you are refusing to call.' lord manderly flinched hearing his words. And there he saw the darkness, the anger in his eyes and he knew he will get what he want.

Every single eye in that hall were settled on lord manderly. evident to the fact that Other lords won't support without knowing the loyalty or alleigence of manderlys. Cuz if manderlys choose to side with Bolton. Then all would be for nothing.

Lord manderly stood up, turned his head around giving single look to all. He gulped. They were going to be deciding words.

Finally, lord manderly's gaze settled on him.

"yes, my son died for Robb stark, the young wolf, and I haven't forgot what they did to my family, to all if our families and to our north. We won't let them. We will remind how traitors are dealt with'

A smile crept on his face. It was all going according to his plan.

"Cerwyns, umbers and the karstarks made their choices to support traitors but I will not stand beside those traitors, ever' anger and hatred being evident in his words.

And he understood lord manderly's anger. His own children were out somewhere beyond the wall and he didn't knew if they were even alive or dead. Jojen and Meera, he sent them on such path where he himself knew that coming back is near to impossible.

Suddenly a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

'yes, death to the traitors' Dacey mormont stood up, fierce she-bear of bear island.

'death to the traitors' next one was lord flint.

'death to the traitors' lord Glover also declaimed in his harsh northern voice.

Soon hall was filled with the roars of Northern lords.

And it was 'death to the traitors'

* * *

 **Jaime**

Her touch, her skin touching his, the caressing, passion. All the things that made him do all the things, even the most terrible things that he had done was for her. Only her. He killed for her. He broke his oath for her. He tried to kill a child for her,and yet he would do all those things again for her.

As he knew, she cannot keep herself away from him whatever the reasons or conditions. It's always been like this for both of them, always been together, never away from other.

And now hearing her gasp under him. Panting as he thrust inside her. The feeling of fulfilment gleaming in his head.

Her green eyes boring in his, same as his yet more beautiful than him.

'what would I not do to see those eyes' he thought.

Inside her chambers, it was not the first time. They have been cautious but still he liked to take danger to show her sometime that he do not fear her drunken fool of dead husband. But she insisted and he knew why. Cersie always wanted power. Unlike him but he love her with all of her ways, every part of her.

On her bed, naked. He gripped one of her teat, making her gasp, even harder and slip out a moan.

"more" she gasped, he followed her as always, he bent downward. Keeping his pace. And took her nipple in his mouth.

The hardness of her nipple yet the softness making him more hard. Her face all flushed. And there without any worry.

Her hands were gripping the sheet above her head tightly. Her toes curling to contain her pleasure that was evident.

He was close. He increased his pace. Moving faster and faster. The sound of his hips against hers filled the chamber.

And finally, as always he did what he liked, what she liked. He spilled his seed inside of her.

She was someone else's wife but she was the mother of his children. All her children are his. And that kept him sane for last 18 years.

Once he is done, he rolled to the side of bed. Both of them still panting heavily. He was trying to catch his breath when he heard her say something

"father is finding another husband for me." she said with a chuckle.

But he knew the pain hurt behind those words. Family legacy, it's the only thing their father cared about. Never in his life he knew a father who looked at them with love but one with pride to have them as means to gain power.

'he cannot force you.' he replied still looking at the top of the chamber. He didn't wanted to look in her eyes right there then, because guilt would surely kill him.

'father gets what he wants, and you know that better' she said it, but this time it was more of passive yet disappointing tone.

He didn't wanted to look in her eyes and see that disappointment, he wanted to take her out of there, have her get rid of this place , this game. But he knew that cersie herself wanted to play this game.

And inspite her love for him. He and she and everyone else is just pawn in this game.

He finally pulled himself up. Taking pressure on his hand to sit up and look at her.

"i don't think father will find anyone, anytime soon unless he is planning to marry you to that bastard sellsword." he said it. Yes he said those words because he hated to see this cersie, he loved the feirce she-lion who will destroy anyone who turn against her or her cubs.

"I would kill that bastard before father even think of it." cersie declaimed, as she lion baring her fangs.

And there it was, the girl , the women he loved. Strong, fierce, maybe selfish and power hungry but still only one whom he cherish more than his life.

And a smile crept on his face. Their eyes set on each other. And both knew what other one was thinking.

After all they were one, only one.

* * *

 **Arya**

She was worried about him, he accepted, knowing fully well that it might be death for him. But she didn't had any choice.

He was her only chance. She needed it for her plans.

And now she could only hope that he is somewhere safe and fine.

As usual last week jofferey didn't bother her again with his visit. And she knew, he wouldn't. He always make sure that her wounds are healed properly before giving her new ones. It was his amusement.

But over anything else she was happy that she managed to avoid that sellsword. It was not difficult for her to see what he wants from her.

And she decided one jofferey is enough to humiliate her, she don't need other one.

Staring out of her chambers balcony, the view of the biggest city in westros and the worst place in entire world.

atleast sansa managed to get away. But the worries for her well being were still there. The world was not kind to an alone girl and even worst for highborn beauties.

She was in her thoughts when suddenly, she heard the sound of door opening. She hoped it not to be jofferey.

As she slowly turned around. Her eyes widened at shock. She didn't expected that he would come to her chambers at this time of night.

She got mortified at even the thoughts that were running through her head.

But finally, She raised her stares to meet his.

"Lady Arya," he spoke courtesly but she saw through his facade real well. But she just gave a nod.

"i am sorry to disturb you so late at night. But I might be leaving capital for few days. So I felt appropriate to inform you before leaving" tywin spoke in straight tone. But she sent an perplexed look at him.

'inform what' she thought. But she didn't cared to think much. Whatever it was surely didn't worth to be guessed.

Tywin seemed to have read her expression.

'late king Robert wanted to reunite house stark with house baratheon. Even until his last breath, and my grandson wishes to respect his father's words. So you will marry jofferey.' as soon as words were out. She felt shortness in her breadth. Being married to that sick pathetic monster. No god cannot be that cruel to her. And father's wishes, which father, still living in delusion.

Involuntarily she just called on god's. Whom she thought she left long behind.

Marrying jofferey, 'no'.

Before she could even react. Tywin gave his say.

"i will take my leave now. Wedding will happen as soon as I return" and before even hearing anything from her. He walked out of her chambers, leaving her in a trance.

Once again, she was standing amidst a maze where there was no way. Only frozen doors and vicious lions to devour her. Father was right.

'Lone wolf dies'

And she has lost her pack. Her only hope was lord reed. will she survive? 'no' she have to survive, so she can do right by father, Robb, mother, bran, rickon and all other who fell to lannister's treachery.

She looked around once before dropping to her bed. She didn't wanted to cry but still she couldn't help the wetness in her eyes.

She promised to be strong as stark endures, nothing compares to them when it comes to survival. She would get out of there. To her place, the place where she belongs.

She kept her head down. Trying to hold her helpless, cries,and pain, all of that down. She didn't knew when but she fell asleep. For that night, it was done.

* * *

 **A/N-** late I know but here it is. Tell me your views but sorry in advance, this chap and future chaps are written on phone, so even more mistakes. I have written two other chapters already so they will be here in a day or two

And leave comments, I am hungry for comments. Um


	9. Chapter 9

**Worthy of your Love**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Fateful encounter

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

She kept her head down. Trying to hold her helpless, cries,and pain, all of that down. She didn't knew when but she fell asleep. For that night, it was done.

* * *

 **JON**

His visit at kings landing had so far proved to be appeasing. His day usually begins with the sight of ceiling of one of many grand chambers of red keep. Then with a nice bath, and finally breakfast at some tavern. He would never admit, but he does feel at odd when his mates ditch him to get fun for themselves. Nizaam most probably remain at his side, but other were horror to be called friend.

But inspite all of that, it always feels nostalgic, all his life, he longed for familial love and care, he had his mother but no father, and that too taken away from him. He had to go on street, fight for life, like an orphan.

But now things are different, his mates are his family, they spent years together, watching each other back no matter what, good or bad, right or wrong. But now he was risking all of their lives for his ambitions but still it would end well, if his plan works out, his people would have a better life.

He was born a bastard, later became sellsword, and now with an army of thirty thousand men so it would be a shame, if he remained a petty sellword his whole life. He dreamt of having a life of respect, some day he might have his own family who wouldn't be ashamed of his name, instead be proud to call him their own.

That aside, admidst of all of this, another change of events came in his plan with that little cat, 'no, not a cat, little wolf'. Arya Stark, a girl whom he never met before setting foot in red keep, though heard her name but only name, and didn't cared enough to know more than that.

Daughter of Lord of Winterfell and warden of the north, later sister to King in the north.

First time his eyes met hers, he lost control of himself for no reason. More than two dozen men died because of his recklessness. He never cared if thousands of men died, he only cares about his friend, and yet he jeopardized their life just as easily for some girl.

And worst part is that there is no regret, he was shocked, perplexed but he do not regret his decision. whenever he thinks back to that day, Her wet eyes were all he could visualize, like if its the only thing that mattered.

That's why now he fully understand, that girl is a big trouble, and he cannot let her play with his head. Instead he would play with her, after all she is one of the crucial player 'no, not yet, still a piece but won't be for long' in this game. He should better get started.

'as they say winter is coming' he thought keeping a grin on his face.

Walking out through red keep was something that couldn't be considered normal. Also it's not hard to observe that number guards have increased drastically since the first time he set foot in capital. And again obvious as his arrival was followed by tywin lannister.

He had sent Nizaam to check whereabouts of his men sailing to westros while other three still haven't returned since yesterday. Even after his warning they still roaming in a foreign city recklessly.

Keeping them in back of his head, he was walking through the stairs, when his eyes found one thing which he was avoiding.

King Joffrey in his usual attire walking toward him with his famous annoying smirk he presumed, accompanied by two Lannistermen that he judged from their armour.

as Joffrey came forward, he half- bowed in fake-courtesy for sure but what he is not sure of was why boy king's face bring unwanted anger in him, he so badly wanted to drive his sword right though middle of his heart. Yet he had to keep his intent a down, that wasn't the time for it, neither a place.

"your grace," Joffrey looked at him with a smirk on his face.

" fast learner…. Good for you, otherwise your bastard attitude would get you killed" Joffrey said smiling down at him.

" man has to learn fast otherwise enemy would stand in his face and he wouldn't know what hit him" he replied sternly, which seems to irk the boy king. He could see that boy king was getting annoyed and he have to stop yet he didn't want to.

"you are good at sword, but you need to learn manners, which I am sure you will if you wish to live to see another day."

"I'll try my best" he replied sounding humble, surely he do not want another hunting party at night,

And thankfully boy king kept their short meet short and walked out without making some big scene. He already had a lot in his plate to get one more item.

Rest of the day after that went peacefully, loraz finally decided to show up for lunch and once again went out leaving him all alone. 'I should have brought Dorin with me' he thought. But no worries soon all of them would be here. And he was really bored, he needed some fun, some killing, or maybe a little cat to pass his time.

Again to his surprise as why he is so much fixated on her, he even went and searched for her but couldn't find her, she was most likely be in maegor's holdfast.

But no worries, maybe tomorrow there will be another fateful encounter. Keeping it in his head he finally drifted off to sleep.

Bells of sept broke his slumber, its frustrating, 'why made such a revolting thing in the first place' he thought.

Slowly he pulled his sleepy head and body up to have a look outside of window, clear sky. Hopefully something big was coming for today. He pulled himself up and then walked straight for bath.

He was getting dressed when he suddenly heard someone's footsteps. He turned around to see Nizaam.

"so how long" he asked plainly.

"a week at most," Nizaam replied with a smile on his face, that in turn made him smile.

Soon he would have his army surrounding king's landing. But still its taking a lot of time for Lannisters to agree to his terms.

"do you think queen regent would agree before dorin and others arrive" Nizaam asked while moving towards the bed.

He was setting his hairs, he turned to him.

"it's the only option they have" no one would support Lannisters, Freys don't have support of Riverland neither does Bolton over the north, if Lannister wish to avoid their slaughter in their own house then they have to come to him.

But still Nizaam held the worried look and it wasn't for nothing as Tywin Lannister have left for only god knows where. And Tywin sending words to essos was also unsettling. That too was a big issue to consider, he had started a dangerous game here and now there is no turning back.

"Tywin Lannister is not in capital," Nizaam averred looking straight at him.

"that I know but to where" it wasn't a question though the look on Nizaam's face told him that he did knew something,

And suddenly a smile crept on his face,

"you know something don't you" he asked while keeping and searching for Nizaam's mischievous smile.

Nizaam chucked at that.

"not much but words tells me, last person whom Tywin Lannister visited was your latest infatuation," Nizaam vocalized while looking at him with a mischievous grin.

He himself laughed at that,

"so finally Tywin Lannister started missing a women in his bed after so many years," he said amidst of his laugh,

"looks like I have to visit my silver mistress" he added,

But to his bewilderness, Nizaam rolled his eyes,

"not talking about whore, its Arya stark, your latest fascination" Nizaam finally declaimed clearly, staring straight at him.

'Arya stark' again that girl,

"Arya stark is not a infatuation but a crucial piece in my plan, even you wouldn't ignore her worth," he said staring at his friend,

But in his head, he knew Nizaam wasn't completely wrong in his assessment, that girl do have some uncanny ability to get into his head like no one else.

"whatever" Nizaam said with an irk evident on his face,

"why would tywin visit stark girl, it won't be for a good fuck?" Nizaam said more to his annoyance.

Suddenly he felt heat rising to his head, unknown to the reason, its something that wasn't in his control, but again he looked at Nizaam and tried to calm his nerves,

" I will look into it, and that aside where are other three," he asked trying to displace the conversation,

But look of Nizaam's face told him that he wasn't the one to be fooled, but Nizaam didn't press more into that matter,

"loraz and Leon are looking for escape routes, while as expected Hazeal is scouring the city for best of whores" Nizaam averred with a slight smile on his face.

" and what about you, what's you plan on spending your day," he asked

"I will stick with you, maybe have some arm practice," Nizaam answered plainly, and more to his pleasure, he was also aching to have some fun, otherwise his swords will get rusty.

"then get your ass outside" he declaimed while walking out door, but not before picking up his sword and his dagger.

Both walked outside toward training square next to traitors walk,

Fascinating place, rotten head of traitors on spike, he heard one of those head belong to former warden of the north, Eddard stark.

It shows another idiocies of boy king, what kind of idiot kills a valuable hostage, but anyway, he moved toward the square.

Nizaam was more interested in fight than the rotten head, so while he was busy taking the view of traitors walk, Nizaam already prepared his sword and stance.

"all set to get another beat,"

Nizaam rolled his eyes,

"no, its time to make some changes to it." Nizaam replied,

He couldn't keep his chuckle at it. Usually killing clears his head but he would manage with a friendly fight, god knows he need some clearance and regularity in his mind.

Square plaza was empty other than few servants doing their work, and it felt relieving because every time he meet someone in that place he end up getting more tense and stressed.

"ok then lets begin" he said while unsheathing one of his sword, he didn't plan on using two sword right there, his bastard sword with a golden pommel shaped sharp at end in order to use it a addition during right time.

He straightened his right arm in which he held the sword, flexing his arm a bit to get some warm up for muscles to keep up his reflexes,

Nizaam eyes went casual to sharp in an instant, there was 4 step distance between them, so he calculated the distance and time accord to his reaction time,

He lunged one step predicting Nizaam to move one step and then before his leg make proper contact, a slow swift to give him a smooth clash, and their sword clashed, Nizaam was using a longsword, while his was bastard sword, so it was pretty obvious that Nizaam had range over him,

A loud cling of metals marked the first clash,

Instantly Nizaam played second draw, with changing the swing arch from left to right.

But he countered it easily, and after that same casual swing started, swing and clash, suddenly Nizaam pulled back and then moved in with a swift pace to attack his head with the pummel of the sword.

Nizaam's attack didn't give him much time, so he used his arm to take the impact, with a heavy thrust on his arm, he fell sideward, giving Nizaam time to attack his left, his body was still in halfway recovery from the last attack so his right hand was by far possibility for defence against Nizaam's attack.

Keeping that in mind, he switched his sword to his left, and clashed their swords, his eyes met Nizaam's, it was getting intense, he had improved a lot from last time they duelled.

"you are getting rusty" Nizaam said while grinning like an idiot,

"yeah but still better than you," Nizaam rolled his eyes, and in that instant,

He gave a slip slide to Nizaam's leg, making him lose balance ands to fall down, with his sword pointing at his neck,

"this doesn't count" Nizaam shouted,

While he was laughing,

"no, it does, never take your eyes off your opponent," while giving his right hand to Nizaam,

Nizaam grabbed his hand and stood up while keeping an unsatisfied look on his face, obviously he wanted to win, he had been at it for last 10 years, while other lose hope after so many defeats, on the contrary Nizaam didn't , he is still very much energetic and hopeful about his skills.

But in all of this he failed to notice that there was someone else who was watching them from the corner,

"quite impressive" a man in golden armour with white cloak and with a makeshift golden hand, quite tall and even something one would call handsome, with a longsword tightened to his waist with a pummel similar to a lion.

From the appearance it wasn't hard to identify the man, it could only be one person, ser Jaime Lannister, eldest son of tywin Lannister. He had heard about him, kingslayer they called him. He turned his eyes to Nizaam, and by the looks Nizaam also recognized the men most likely.

"an honour from the renowned knight of seven kingdom, ser Jaime" he stated with a genuine smile up his face,

But suddenly he thought of something interesting,

"so would you like to have sword against sword ser Jaime," he asked, Jaime was well known for his sword skill, and he himself like to test his limits, he could feel, Nizaam's smile on his side.

While ser Jaime's face was difficult to read,

"you are certainly good, but you still need years to match me, ser-"

"Jon, you can call me Jon, and I am no knight, but it would have been nice to have duelled with someone like you," he stated in his clear tone,

Jaime's eyes widened for a second before coming back to casual, which was certainly something perplexing.

"maybe some other time" Jaime stated in his casual tone with his slight smile, and with that turned and walked away from the plaza toward the maegor's holdfast,

It was sad to not get his sword on Jaime Lannister but as Jaime said, maybe some other time. And after all he plan on staying in Westeros for a very very long time.

"that guy just called you a noob, you know right?" Nizaam said in low at his ear, before walking away.

"what"

"see you later Jon" Nizaam waved his hand without even bothering to turn around, freaking shit, he don't like to be underestimated.

And now its getting over his patience level. He need to get something to kill as soon as possible. And it's disappointment, as that wasn't the expected encounter he was looking forward too.

* * *

 **A/N- reviews um**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for such delay.

I went away for sometime. Now I am back. I am not uploading this site on anymore. But I am updating this story on other fic site called a-r-c-hi-ve of o-u-r o-w-n.

It's under the name 'worthy of her love'

If you want to read further update. Check it out

Hope you guy will like first her chaps.


End file.
